Bacchus Groh
Bacchus Groh is a wizard who is a member of Quatro Cerberus and can rival Erza's strength. Appearance Bacchus is a tall, muscular, fair-skinned man with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly coloured strip; a haircut which was popular in ancient China. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing five irregular black forms below it (with the central pair of forms being larger than the three on the outsides), and which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth. Hanging from his ears is a pair of light brown earrings, whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd; an object which is commonly employed to drink alcohol, and which Bacchus himself carries around for such a purpose. His Quatro Cerberus tattoo is located on the centre of his muscular, exposed back. Bacchus' outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark blue Armor plates, which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armoured collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees (where it gets tighter) and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, Bacchus dons dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles. All in all, the S-Class Mage greatly resembles a Chinese warrior from ancient times in appearance, something made evident by both his choice of clothing and his own looks. Personality So far, Bacchus' personality has mostly been shown with him in an intoxicated state. As his very name and epithet suggest, he greatly enjoys drinking alcohol, and, even while sober, is very competitive, having approached Cana Alberona to challenge her to a drinking contest. After winning such contest and getting drunk, he left her bare-chested by taking her bikini top "as a trophy"; something which also hints at a certain lack of decorum and at some perverse tendencies, again testified when Bacchus referred to Erza Scarlet as the usual "fine woman", and definitively confirmed when, before his match with Elfman Strauss, he asked the Fairy Tail Mage to make a bet with him; a bet which, in case of Bacchus' victory, would have resulted in him spending one night with Elfman's sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, both at the same time. In spite of this, Bacchus appears to have a sense of honor, acknowledging Elfman as a "man" as he lost to him during their battle, admitting defeat, and being willing to cheerfully honor the bet he made with him despite it making a mockery of his guild's team in X791's Grand Magic Games, claiming it to be a "promise between men". He's also very exuberant, and, much like many of his fellow guild members, has the habit to refer to his or others' "spirit" as "wild". Bacchus, much like Elfman, has his own set of beliefs as to what defines a man. Magic & Abilities * Palm Magic: Bacchus' Magic is a very simple and rather orthodox one, which focuses Magic Power on the palm of his hands. What makes his use of it fearsome is Bacchus' mastery of Chop Hanging Palm, a martial art which allows him to make the most out of palm strikes, thus taking full advantage of the focused Magic Power. When employing his unarmed prowess alongside such Magic, Bacchus is shown capable of striking with great force mighty opponents the likes of Elfman Strauss (whose size was further enhanced by his Beast Soul: Weretiger) with mere touches of his hands, even sending them flying away from him without effort. * Immense Speed: A trained Mage specializing in melee combat, Bacchus possesses high levels of agility and reflexes, enough for him to avoid multiple assaults from Elfman Strauss's Beast Soul: Weretiger, a Take Over transformation said to greatly increase speed, with ease, employing the fluent motions typical of his fighting style to evade blows, and at the same time counter-attacking. He's also shown to be remarkably fast, possessing very great running speed even while on a hangover: during the Grand Magic Games's Chariot event, he could outrun Kurohebi, who was leading the race and had an advantage of several meters over him, in mere seconds, emerging victorious from the contest. When Bacchus consumes alcohol freshly, his speed doesn't suffer; on the other hand, it is further increased, and can reach unimaginable peaks: a single sip of alcohol from his gourd allows him to accurately hit foes seven times, subsequently moving several meters past them, in a single second, almost making it look like he's teleporting. * Immense Strength: Bacchus possesses an outrageous amount of physical strength: during the Grand Magic Games's Chariot event, he was shown capable of breaking down the chariot he was standing on and the ground below it, lifting all nearby chariots linked to it in midair as a result, with a simple stomp; an astonishing feat which was commented upon by both spectators and fellow competitors, leaving two physically powerful Mages such as Erza Scarlet and Elfman Strauss and even Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov Dreyar stunned. * Enhanced Endurance: Bacchus has proven himself to be considerably resilient and tolerant to pain: during his battle with Elfman Strauss, he continued to attack the latter, clad in his Beast Soul: Lizardman form, with a barrage of unarmed blows despite the numerous injuries he was gaining to his hands due to the opponent's hard scales, and kept on doing so even after the violence of the impacts broke all of the armor plates covering his arms. Afterwards, Bacchus was only shown to be significantly exhausted, and didn't seem to suffer any pain. He could also fight as usual two days later, brutally assaulting Ichiya and Nichiya with bandaged palms without any sign of discomfort. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Bacchus' fighting style revolves around his mastery of the martial art Chop Hanging Palm, which is focused around the use of palm strikes imbued with Magic Power through his Magic, distinctive attacks which Quatro Cerberus' S-Class Mage performs by assuming particular stances, bending his knees and diagonally stretching his arms upwards, allowing him to assault foes with great force and accuracy. Not only that, Bacchus improved such already powerful martial art in a peculiar way, adding it the consumption of alcohol he's used to, and thus creating Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm: when intoxicated, Bacchus' blows are said to be unpredictable, as well as much stronger than usual. In addition, their speed seems to be increased exponentially, as shown when Bacchus was able to land seven blows on Elfman Strauss in a single second, subsequently moving behind him, making it look like he had just moved through his opponent. Due to his mastery of such style, Bacchus' palm strikes can also be performed from seemingly unfavorable positions; something which can serve to take opponents off-guard and strike them, as shown when he could knock off their feet Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine and slam them both on the ground at the same time while facing backwards and raising from the floor where he had just collapsed due to intoxication. It's Bacchus' use of Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm that earned him his epithets The Drunk Falcon and Bacchus of the Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm. All in all, such fighting style is highly reminiscent of Zui Quan, sometimes known as "Drunken Palm", a traditional Chinese martial art whose users imitate the movements of an intoxicated individual to attack foes and evade their blows. * Under Moonlight: A Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm melee attack where Bacchus seemingly "slaps" his target with one of his palms through the fast and yet limited motion of the corresponding forearm. When he used it against Ichiya, this move was shown sending the man flying several meters away while raising a burst of sand from the ground he was standing upon seconds before; something which either hints at a remarkably great blunt force behind the attack or at Under Moonlight targeting a limited area rather than a single target. * Alcohol Tolerance: Bacchus is gifted with an immense level of alcohol tolerance, being capable of consuming huge amounts of alcohol, emptying entire bottles and many glasses, without losing consciousness, and even retaining a certain lucidity. He was able to defeat Cana Alberona, a seasoned drinker known in her own right for an incredible alcohol tolerance, in a drinking contest, something which left her fellow guild mates from Fairy Tail stunned. When consumed freshly, alcohol is shown to be even beneficial for Bacchus, allowing him to employ his signature Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm martial art, and thus making him deadlier in combat. Weapons Gourd: On certain instances, Bacchus is shown to carry around a gourd, which he uses to store alcohol and have it at his disposal to drink anytime. Such element is important in the execution of his signature martial art, the Drunk-Chop Hanging Fist, allowing him to consume alcohol during battles and employ his abilities to the fullest. The object is closed by a thin cork bung, and possesses the hourglass-like shape typical to the plant, with the lower bulge being slightly larger than the upper one, and a thin rope being tied in the concave part between the two. During battles, Bacchus appears to casually leave the gourd resting on the ground, approaching it and calmly drinking from it when he chooses to employ his Drunk-Chop Hanging Fist, as shown during his fight with Elfman Strauss, in which the gourd spent most of the time on the sandy ground of the Domus Flau. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Chris Hury. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Wizards Category:Rivals Category:Single Category:Quatro Cerberus Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes